


Sticky Situation: All the Right Moves

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [19]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), WildStorm
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rescue Sex, Shameless Smut, flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: An exotic dancer thanks Spider-Man for rescuing her from both AIM and HIVE. There may be more to her than meets the eye. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on January 29th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Priscilla Kitaen
Series: A Sticky Situation [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 4





	Sticky Situation: All the Right Moves

**All the Right Moves(Priscilla Kitaen/Voodoo)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
****

* * *

**  
** “Mmm, my hero.”  
  
Spider-Man had been used to being thanked by saving the day. However, this had been one of the weirdest nights in his life. Why had AIM and HYDRA both been after this exotic dancer. Priscilla Keaton was her name. A dark haired woman with dark skin, dressed in a barely there purple bra, thong, and stockings. She wrapped her arms around Spider-Man and gently edged his mask up to do the tonsil tango with him.  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Spider-Man said. “All in a day’s work…..”  
  
“You deserve a reward,” Priscilla said. “Let me dance for you.”  
  
Priscilla motioned for Spider-Man to sit down. Despite no music being played, her body moved quite hypnotically. Hips swaying back and forth. Oh, yes, those hips worked all around and Spider-Man followed their progress. It brought a certain amount of lust, rising slowly within his body. Priscilla licked her fingers, not being subtle at all about her intentions and bent over, to allow Spider-Man a good look at her heaving chest.  
  
Then, slowly, Priscilla turned around and got onto Spider-Man’s lap. She writhed onto him. It had been hard to keep an erection at bay, with these ass cheeks rubbing up against him.  
  
“We should stop this before it gets out of hand.”  
  
“Stop what?” she asked. “I’m just giving you a reward for being so helpful tonight and sending those bad men away? And a hero like you, he deserves the premium treatment, free of charge.”  
  
Those globes rolled back and forth over the top of Spider-Man’s pants and made them constricted real estate all together. Oh, fuck, his cock just swelled even more. Priscilla rose up, and gently pulled down Spider-Man’s pants before fishing his cock out and grasping it hard. She continued to grind her ass all over Spider-Man as she pumped him hard.  
  
“Is this part of the premium treatment?”  
  
“Yes, it is, hero,” Priscilla breathed. “Do you like my hand? Working down your cock like that? Technically, I’m not supposed to do anything but a handjob, maybe a blowjob, maybe allow you to cum all over my face, and that’s for the really big bucks client. But, someone like you, you deserve something a little extra. Like for instance, something like this.”  
  
The sultry woman took Peter’s balls into her mouth and sucked on them while she jerked his cock. She moved back and forth around them and pleasured Peter. Her skilled fingers manipulated Peter and made his cock groan out for release. However, the release did not come when she released him.  
  
Peter had not been taxed this hard since the last time he fought the Juggernaut. And this gorgeous exotic dancer handjobbing and edging him was far more pleasurable than that. Shocking, but true. Priscilla’s bra dropped to the ground and revealed her mouth watering chest. Two round breasts, which stood proudly. Topped with nipples which looked like Hershey Kisses, Priscilla smiled and cupped them in her hands.  
  
“Then again, a big boy like yourself deserves something special, like this.”  
  
It had been lucky, for both of them, Peter did not pop his load right there. Priscilla drove down onto her knees and took Peter’s tool between her gorgeous tits, and slowly edged around him. The heat of her breasts popping around him only drove Peter completely wild with pleasure as her tits squeezed and wrapped around him. Peter grasped her chest and rocked forward. Priscilla kissed the tip of his head as it disappeared from between her cleavage.  
  
“Is that feel good, big boy?” she asked.  
  
“Yes, it’s amazing,” Spider-Man groaned. “Oh, your breasts feel perfect.”  
  
“Yes, they’re just right for you,” Priscilla cooed. “Why don’t you fuck them and finish all over my tits? You deserve it! You deserve to pop a huge load over them.”  
  
The sensual rubbing of Priscilla Keaton’s cleavage up and down on his pole drove Peter completely wild with pleasure. His hands, grasping her breasts and pushing them together, made him feel really good as he pushed all the way into her warm tit flesh. They grabbed him hard and released him, good with a couple of intense pushes. Peter pressed down onto them and worked her breasts over.  
  
No question about it, Peter was going to cum. Not a matter of it, but a matter of when. He leaned in to throw his cock into them. He fondled those breasts as they engulfed his tits. Priscilla’s lovely sounds she made, as she worked his pole, made him groan.  
  
“You’re a tough one.”  
  
For some reason, it felt like her breasts swallowed him up a little bit more. Priscilla dove down onto Peter’s tool and sucked on him very hard. Those eyes just locked onto him, the faster Priscilla drove down onto him. Mewling, moaning, and hungering for his big cock as it pushed against the back of her throat. He had her, right where he needed her and kept working her, slamming his thick prick down between her squeezing tits.  
  
Finally, Spider-Man could take no more. This vixen knew all of the right moves and squeezed him. Peter’s balls pretty much exploded all over Priscilla’s chest and launched a barrage of cum all over her. She cooed hungrily and squeezed his cock to allow it to blow fantastically.  
  
“I love a man’s cum all over my tits.”  
  
Priscilla scooped up her breasts and sucked them extremely hard. The cum which rained down from them made her look even more exotic than ever. Spider-Man could not take his eyes off of her as she devoured his cum like a gourmet meal. His cock extended high to the ceiling.  
  
“Hard again?” Priscilla asked while licking her licks. “You’re the gift that keeps on giving.”  
  
She straddled Spider-Man and teased his hardening length with her thighs. Priscilla finished her cum meal. After she was done and after she slurped it up good, she looked the web slinger in the eyes.  
  
“You deserve a special reward.”  
  
Off came Priscilla’s panties. She left the stockings on, which suited Peter just fine. They made her legs look stunning. Peter grabbed her legs and pulled Priscilla onto his prick as she ground up against him.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” Priscilla said.  
  
“I am too,” Peter said.  
  
Priscilla lowered herself down onto Spider-Man’s prick. She shook from the orgasm of feeling only half of his prick inside of body. Her walls, tightening around him, allowed Spider-Man to grab her, and carefully, but casually, edge her warm body all the way down onto him. Her insides just gobbled him up the very second he pushed down into her, to stuff her full of his cock.  
  
“YES!” Priscilla moaned hotly. “OH YES!”  
  
Those fingers clasped down onto Spider-Man’s arms. She wrapped tightly around him and bounced on his prick. She rode it, like it was the best thing ever and to her right now, it was.  
  
Peter Parker had been in many super powerful pussies which were tight. However, Priscilla put many of them to the test with how good they felt. Not only by the fact her walls were so tight and snug, but the fact they squeezed down tight and threatened to milk Peter’s tool as much as possible. Peter’s hand rocked back and grabbed her chest which she moaned for.  
  
The orgasm which spread through Priscilla’s body was more intense than anything. She endeavored to reward this hero for not only saving her, but making her feel so good. Her tight walls clamped down onto the pulsing prick of the young man. She wanted to keep him forever, but unfortunately, it would not be a good idea to be attached.  
  
Best to milk this opportunity, along with the young hero’s organ, for everything he had.  
  
Oh, she had all of the right moves and edged Spider-Man a little closer to the edge. The wall crawler, ever the gentleman, held back. He had his hands all over the lovely exotic dancer. She practically did the splits while pushing Spider-Man into her body. Oh, this was hot, seeing her legs spread in such a manner while working those hips. Spider-Man almost came undone, almost, but not quite.  
  
Oh, one more grunting push, and he would be inside of her, right where he needed to be. Spider-Man clamped down onto Priscilla’s body and speared her down onto him. Her insides closed down onto him and milked him vigorously until the point where they both closed to the edge. Just a little bit closer, and they would join each other.  
  
One more thrust and Spider-Man finally erupted inside of Priscilla’s tight body. Her warm cavern clutched him tight and allowed Spider-Man to explode inside of her body. Priscilla drove herself down a little bit and milked him little bit little out of her.  
  
The release felt good. Her warm walls caressed him as Peter sighed in the pleasure of one of the best orgasms he ever had, at least for a while.  
  
The two lovers collapsed in a heap. Priscilla’s body was still tingling. She nuzzled her face against Spider-Man’s neck. And his arms wrapped around Priscilla. They made her feel things she never thought she would feel. Personal emotions.  
  
It was a weird thing for her to say the least.  
  
“This card has my address on it,” Priscilla whispered in his ear. “Come by anytime to check up on me.”  
  
Well, it was a good idea to keep an eye on someone who HYDRA and AIM both had their eyes on for whatever reason. Perhaps, when getting to know her, and not just in the sexual sense, Spider-Man would get to the bottom of this.  
**End.**


End file.
